1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member, a process cartridge, and an electrophotographic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic apparatus users have recently been being diversified. It is desirable that the electrophotographic apparatus can output more high-quality images than ever without varying image quality over the period of use. Accordingly, it is also desirable that the electrophotographic photosensitive member incorporated in such an electrophotographic apparatus respond to these demands.
For forming high-quality images over a long time from the beginning, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-142705 discloses an electrophotographic photosensitive member including a photosensitive layer having a surface layer containing 100 ppm by mass to 2500 ppm by mass of an aromatic hydrocarbon.
For suppressing the degradation of sensitivity, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-4159 discloses an electrophotographic photosensitive member including a photosensitive layer containing a saturated alicyclic ketone with a content in the range of 3000 ppm to 50000 ppm relative to the solid content.
For suppressing fluctuations in potential, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-5703 discloses an electrophotographic photosensitive member including a photoconductive layer (photosensitive layer) containing 0.05% by weight to 10.0% by weight of cyclopentanone.
The applications of electrophotographic apparatuses are expanding. Some of the electrophotographic apparatuses come to be used for quick printing without being limited to use in offices. Accordingly, an electrophotographic photosensitive member suitable for high-speed processes is desired.
When the electrophotographic photosensitive member disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-142705 was used in a high-speed process with substantially the same amount of light for image exposure as in a general process, however, the electrophotographic photosensitive member exhibited poor sensitivity, and a desired light portion potential was not obtained.
The electrophotographic photosensitive members disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2004-4159 and 7-5703 also exhibited the same disadvantage in some cases.